Son of time, blood of mischief
by Olenstevenson
Summary: Steven Olson is one of the few unclaimed to stay at camp half blood and fight in the battle of Manhattan with the campers but his perintage is stretched across the titans and asgardians. Unknowingly a bastard between Loki and kronos cursed with mortality he must reclaim his place at camp and vahala or die.


I stepped out of the van with the rest of cabin eleven the sun shining down on us. shielding my eyes and looking around everyone seemed tense we had just been called out by percy to new york for some reason and for quite a few of us it was our first time out of camp for quite a while. Off to my left annabeth walked over to percy and they talked for a bit Chiron followed and then returned to the van as they drove off.

"Great.,``I muttered "there goes our one chance to leave."

I heard the usual annoyed grumbles "Stuped unclaimed. What's he still doing here? Why hasn't he gone off and joined luke?"

I glared at the person who spoke, Drew Tanaka, and tried not to get mad, she's always like this to unclaimed kids but she seemed to have taken a special interest in me, Steven Olson, as it seems full time resident of once storage for unwanted demigods , cabin eleven , now home me and the hermies kids. All things considered it's nice i actually have a bunk now as opposed to the ground near the vent.

"Lay off him Drew!" snapped Cecil Markowitz as we moved toward the elevator at the empire state building.

"Thanks man" I mutter

"No problem got to stick together in times like these"

Stepping out onto Olympus i did a double take it was beautiful with marble buildings and brazzers burning with gold fire but honestly i was expecting something more, well ,grand and awe inspiring. Everyone filed into the throne room out of the corner of my eye I saw movement off to the left in one of the gardens.

"I'll be there in a sec just need a moment." I tolled Cecil

Nodding he entered the throne room the doors closing behind him.

Walking over to the place where I last saw the movement I pulled out my knife a six inch long blade made from celestial bronze crouching next to a bush. Suddenly a sharp pain hits the top of my head looking up i see a raven staring at me with cold black eyes.

"Soon" it croaks "soon your purpose will be revealed"

It turned and flew away to the north and disappeared in a flash of light.

"That was weird" I thought trying to shake off the similarity in the voice to the one that had been in my dreams for the past few weeks.

"Hey Stephen! We ``re looking for traps to use. See any over there?" I turned and saw Mitchell from the aphrodite cabin walking over.

"Nah. Just thought i saw someone over here decided to check it out."

"Did you find anyone?"

"No just a bird."

"Well percy thinks we have a battle coming up so let's get moving." he said offering me a hand. I took it. Mitchell one of the few non Hermes campers who tolerates me. We walked towards the elevator going back down and pressed the down button cecil was waiting for us. The elevator started to move and as usual easy listening music started to play strangely enough instead of the normal frank sinatra Asia`s the smile has left your eyes began to play.

"What's going on you seem anxious?" asked mitchell

"Nothing just dreams."

"Anything about your godly parent?" asked cecil

"Yes and no the dream was of Hades sitting on his throne of bone and saying "it is not often I pity a demigod, but your fate is mixed between the olympians and the norse if you are to prove the gods wrong and be free you must embrace your blood. When you find the truth i will send you help but until then you are in the hands of the fates. Good luck, wolfhelm."

"any idea what that could mean?" asked mitchell

"Not a clue. I'm pretty sure that whatever its about its not going to end well."

"Yeah like the last time you showed powers." mutered cecil

I failed lightly making my skin almost paper white

"You still haven't told anyone?"

"Of course why would I lie to you?" said Cecil

I looked at him with mild annoyance

"Besides the obvious i mean!"

"But still i don't understand why the wolf did not explode when you killed it with your sword." said mitchell "I mean all the others you've killed .."

"Were killed with my bow or knife that was the first time I've killed a creacher when others are around with my sword. I stole it along with my armor from my adoptive father."

"Yeah but it was almost like you were starting to slow time and change shape a bit i've never seen a demigod do that!"

"Again tell no one about this plaese camp is the only place where people tolerate me i can't have them think i'm weirder than they already do."

"You got it man" Said Cecil

"Not a soul will know" mitchell followed up

The elevator went ding and opened

Shaking off the memory we stepped out of the elevator

Chapter 2

Our half of the Hermes cabin raced toward brooklyn bridge on the far shore i could have sworn i had seen a mansion on the farside. Running along I pulled down a helmet with the face of a snarling wolf taken from my adoptive father (which he probably still thinks is in his attic). Travis tossed me and cecil a bag full of greek fire.

"You know what to do!"

I nodded to cecil and started climbing one of the support columns attaching them every few pilons setting them to explode if travis decided we needed to collapse the bridge. As I climbed back to the road as I looked over i saw a hellhound shadow travel next to travis I threw my knife embedding it deep it the hide of the hellhound making it dissolve into shadows. I turned pulling out my bow and shot at another one that was charging down the highway. The airow bounced off and exploded in pink fireworks obliterating the hellhound and two Telekhine that were nearby.

"Cecil! What did I say about messing with my gear?"

"I'm sorry!" he yelled bach indignantly How was I supposed to know that we were going to have a full on fight? Maybe you should check your gear before you go into battle!" He yelled back slicing through scythian dracanae

"I refilled the quiver in the van! Stop messing with my shit!"

"We can argue later! Right now let's hold the bridge!" yelled travis across the bridge.

Up ahead on the bridge and full phalanx of scythian dracanae marched forward spears bristling. Backing up i saw a semi truck an idea clicked.

"Travis? I need some greek fire."

Travis looked over and saw where i was looking he smiled crookedly. He tossed the final bag we had

"All yours mate!"

I pulled a roll of duct tape out of my pocket taping the bag to the front of the truck trying not to think of the dream I had last night. I jumped into the cab quickly turning the key pushing out the driver as I floored the semi toward the approaching phalanx. Leaping out right as the truck hit blowing them to bits. Getting to my feet I heard a whimpering. Looking around i saw an enemy demigod with black and purple leather armor. Clutching his stomach checking that he was unarmed I rolled him onto his back and saw the damage the shrapnel from the truck had gone right through his gut. Just looking at it i realised that i had to act fast. Tearing off my pack rummaging through i found my canteen of nectar. That stuff didn't work on me but I always carried around a bit to help out anyone hurt i poured the liquid down his throat he caught looking at me with unfocused eyes he tried to roll away but I held him firm.

"Please! Don't hurt me i'll tell you anything! Just dont hurt me!" he screamed.

"Calm down kid your in safe hands. I'm not gonna hurt you."

"Please it's not my fault i never wanted to kill him he just attacked us!"

"Who is he?" I asked truly wondering if the kid had hit his head harder than i thought

"The guy with the battle axe talking in that weird language"

"What?"

Then he went limp. I checked his pulse and put him in a car and locked it keeping him safe from monsters and demigods alike.


End file.
